


Buzzfeed Unsolved: The Failure of the Kerberos Mission

by usukimpala



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usukimpala/pseuds/usukimpala
Summary: In this episode of Buzzfeed unsolved, Shane and Ryan discuss the real causes of the kerberos mission failure and it's connection to the disapperances of Keith Kogane and three garrison cadets. Could this case finally prove aliens are real?





	Buzzfeed Unsolved: The Failure of the Kerberos Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hope you like this attempt to make a buzzfeed unsolved episode off of the first episode of voltron! Credit has to be given to my friend nerdiekatie who helped me with ideas and wrote a few of the jokes. Quick note that Ao3 isn't the best, and that if you can you should hop over to this google doc for the full experience of the fic: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1yoZjzxZVFJytxULfSop7PtpPolrjUJ4MIKsc3fGxRCA/edit?usp=sharing

_ Today we're going to be discussing one of the most out of this world topics we've ever attempted. And it's a confusing case with a lot of theories so let's get to it, this week on Buzzfeed Unsolved, the failed Kerberos mission. _

 

_ On a record breaking mission of the farthest humankind has ever gone (a moon of Pluto, Kerberos) 3 men from the Galaxy Garrison went mysteriously missing. What started as a trip to collect ice samples would soon turn tragedy when Commander Samuel Holt, his son Matt Holt, and their pilot Takashi Shirogane (also known as Shiro) all went missing after the landing on kerberos was declared a failure due to “pilot error.” And the Galaxy Garrison hasn’t released any official video or audio footage relating to the event besides the initial take off. _

 

Pilot error could cover a lot! Wrong vector on approach, failure to identify stable landing spot, people's heads can get screwy in a tin can.

And the one thing it doesn't mean is aliens, which I know you're gonna say

 

I was not going to say aliens!

But I do think aliens could still cause pilot error

 

That's not pilot error anymore!

That's alien error!

 

*wheeze*

Well the pilot error thing isn't even like the weirdest part

 

Oh?

 

_ About a year later, students from the Galaxy Garrison would wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of sirens. They were told to stay inside in their dorms. The next morning 3 more teens from the Galaxy Garrison went missing along with a drop out from the Garrison, Keith Kogane, who Takashi Shirogane was guardian over. The three teens were Lance Serrano, Hunk Garrett, and Pidge Gunderson who many suspect to be the runaway daughter of Samuel Holt, Katie Holt. _

 

Woah so that's like 7 people?

 

Yeah.

 

And they're all connected?

 

Supposedly people saw a UFO crashing to earth the night the three teens went missing. And people saw them leaving  _ on _ a hoverbike With Kogane and possibly Shiro.

 

And this girl Pidge? Katie? Her dad was on the mission

 

And her brother. She was actually publicly banned from the garrison after sneaking in multiple times

 

So did they just see them leaving and think “eh they're already halfway gone?”

 

Actually this is where it gets really weird

 

_ After reports of a chase, the garrison commanders decided to end the pursuit when Kogane and the other teens escaped into the desert. The next morning when searching Kogane's residence, Garrison officials found nothing but a covered conspiracy board and other storage units with residential files. The hover bike was at the shack Kogane lived in, but there was no sign of the other cadets. _

 

So they went for a morning hike while being hunted by the military? You know after a big chase you gotta- keep the blood flow going

 

*wheeze*

You think they just decided “oh hey we just helped this dead guy from a military base let's you know… go for a morning stroll in the desert”

 

I mean it makes more sense than aliens. Though this Keith guy seems like you.

 

You may be taking that back when I explain the next bit of evidence

 

Oh yeah?

 

_ Many of the other cadets took videos of what appears to be a giant flying metal cat before it shoots off into the atmosphere. Records do show something speeding out of the atmosphere before pausing and disappearing, however there's not enough to say for sure it's the cat ship. _

 

I'm… I'm sorry a flying  _ what _ ?

 

Cat.

 

You can't be serious? There's actual video of this???

 

Oh yeah plenty. Lots of the younger cadets were in the hangars and could see it in the distance

 

And this is all related to the Kerberos failure?

 

Not for sure? But it is suspicious and it all happened around the Garrison

 

_ Shirogane’s ex fiance, Adam White claimed that there was no way his ex’s disappearance had anything to do with the events. And that Kogane wasn’t involved in the other teen's disappearances despite claiming Kogane had an, “extreme reaction to losing his guardian, especially so soon after the death of his own father. Keith had a strong belief that Takashi was alive.” _

 

Alright so this kid… he's not in a great place? You know lost his father and now his mentor is missing and might have… crash landed on earth somehow?

That doesn't explain what happened to the Kerberos mission. What about the other two?

 

I'm getting to that in a second.

 

_ Online forums have speculated various causes to the failure of the mission, many claiming pilot error was too vague. Recently circulating is an video clip, released soon after Katie Holt's final break in to the garrison before being banned. In the video there's no evidence of any crash, showing the spacecraft landing safely on the icy moon. _

 

Alright so it didn't crash.

 

There's absolutely no evidence to suggest they did, which means that there’s no way the disappearances or deaths or whatever you wanna call them, were pilot error

  
  


I mean they could've… I don't know maybe had suit failures when someone wasn't watching?

 

Suit failures?

 

It's possible! Especially since the other two weren't rumored to come back

 

More possible than aliens?

 

Yeah I'd say so

 

Let's get into some theories

 

**Theory #1**

 

The Kerberos mission had some other failure due to the conditions of the pilots and the missing teens simply left their dorms before getting lost in the desert

 

Plausible but kind of boring don't you think?

 

Not many people believe this one. The cadets who knew Lance Serrano and Keith Kogane said that Lance had an absolute obsessive hatred for Keith

 

Yeah like a school yard thing

 

Exactly, they said that Lance did frequently sneak out with Hunk Garrett but that the two wouldn’t have involved Kogane.

 

I find the wording funny, “ _ obsessive hatred _ ” like going up to a guy like “HEY. YOU. THERE. ….BITCH” everyday, 

and then complaining to your friends constantly about the person you were doing it to

 

You think, you think that's what their relationship was like?

 

Oh yeah. 100%

 

Alright. Well if this theory is believed, it really doesn't cover a lot of the evidence

 

Plus the “crash” does seem kind of fishy

 

So you agree it wasn't pilot error?

 

Oh no it totally could be. But the video feed doesn't seem exactly reliable, though it does sound like the Garrison went through a lot of hoops to cover this whole thing up

 

Oh I see. Yeah I guess that makes sense… in a kinda sneaky way

 

Though in this scenario I'm wondering where the cat ship comes in

 

New weapons development maybe?

 

**Theory #2**

 

_ Kogane kidnapped/killed the other three teens _

 

That's a bit… that's a bit extreme don't you think?

 

Well he had a pretty long history of outbursts and just general violence

 

_ Many who knew Kogane said he was prone to outburst. He was dropped from the Garrison after punching a teacher, and other teachers described him as a “discipline case” before he entered the Garrison. A classmate, James Griffin reported being attacked by Kogane on their first day at the Garrison. Kogane also had a pretty dark past, his mother abandoned his father when he was a child and when he was 8 his father died in a house fire. _

 

Alright so dark past and a history? I guess that could point to kidnapping? Maybe?

 

He also stole a car once

 

Yeah but that's not violent

 

Honestly I think this is the least likely theory. Not only because it doesn't explain the Kerberos mission 

but people closer to him explained that even though he was… you know a bit violent, he wouldn't go that far

 

Yeah he seems like a pretty nice guy. Like you could go… sparring with him or something.

 

**Theory #3**

 

_ Aliens.  _

 

*wheeze*

I knew you'd say that!

 

It actually seems pretty plausible when you stop to look at it!

 

Yeah right I don't believe that

 

_ This is the most popular theory after photos of Kogane were released to the press. Odd cave symbols were in the pictures on the board and the board had circles on a map around the location of Kogane's shack. And it would explain the disappearance of the other two Kerberos flight members despite no crash being recorded on Kerberos. It would also explain the rumored return of Takashi Shirogane. _

 

I mean… it does. But where's the proof that it was aliens? How did he even get back to earth

 

No one really knows. No signs of a crash sight were found the next day

 

No signs at all?

 

If there was, the garrison cleaned it up pretty well

 

Honestly I think the idea that it was Keith Kogane who kidnapped the other three makes a lot of sense. 

I mean violent guy with a conspiracy board who lose the closest mentor he had? 

Probably not right in the head you know

 

Yeah I guess it does have some weight. I still prefer aliens.

 

_ The true cause of the Kerberos failure may never be known, or wether it's connected to the disappearances. Could this simply be a case of a plain mission failure? Or a government cover up of things we have yet to understand? Hopefully answers will reveal themself in time, but for now this case remains,  **unsolved** . _


End file.
